


make you mine (valentine)

by komhmagnus



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Alec doesn't understand mundane holidays, Fluff, M/M, Uncle Alec Lightwood, Uncle Magnus Bane, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 14:31:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17747639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/komhmagnus/pseuds/komhmagnus
Summary: “Valentine’s Day,” Alec repeated, his voice falling flat.Magnus shook his head, the grin still apparent on his lips. “It’s not related to he-who-will-not-be-named in the slightest, darling. Surely, you’ve heard of Cupid?”





	make you mine (valentine)

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a prompt from an anon on tumblr: "could you please write a fic where madzie is mad at Alec but he doesn't know why "  
> Sorry this took a little while. I kept bouncing around between ideas before I finally landed on this one. I hope you like it, anon!
> 
> Title is half from Build Me Up Buttercup by the Foundations and half it made a rhyme so why not, I do what I want

Madzie had been quiet all night, and Alec didn’t like it at all. Magnus didn’t either, his lips pressed into a flat line as he looked at her.

Even the promise of a Disney movie marathon complete with very loud, very off-key singing hadn’t cheered her up. She sat on the couch, a small pout barely visible, and Alec could _feel_ it more than he could see it.

“What do you think is wrong?” he asked Magnus softly. They were standing in the kitchen, popcorn in the microwave and water boiling on the stove to make hot chocolate.

Magnus sighed. “I have no idea.”

Alec bit his lip. “I’m going to talk to her.”

Magnus waved a hand, blue sparks pausing the microwave and removing the kettle from the stove. “I’ll come with you.” He held out a hand. “We should do this together. It’ll be good practice.”

Alec squeezed Magnus’s hand, his own heart squeezing in his chest. _Good practice_. Those two words were warmer than all the hot chocolate in the world.

“Alright,” Alec said as he and Magnus plopped down onto the couch beside Madzie. “Come here, Buttercup.” Reluctantly, she scooted closer and allowed Alec to pull her into his lap. Her eyes remained fixed on the ornate carpet.

“What’s wrong, Sweet Pea?” Magnus asked softly. Madzie didn’t answer, her pout morphing into a full-grown frown.

“You can tell us anything, you know that, right?” Alec told her.

She turned in Alec’s arms, looking up at him with big eyes. “Uncle Alec,” Madzie said. “Why won’t you be my Valentine?”

Alec blinked, utterly confused. He opened his mouth, unsure what to say, and shut it almost immediately. His eyes landed on Magnus’s desperately, hoping for some explanation. _Why does she want me to be Valentine?_ he thought.

Magnus looked as though he was trying very hard not to laugh, a feat at which he was _not_ succeeding. “It’s a mundane holiday,” he explained, his voice cracking a little around the edges as the chuckle won out. “Valentine’s Day. Everyone chooses a Valentine, usually a loved one or a significant other, and you exchange gifts like flowers and chocolate and anything else, really.”

“Valentine’s Day,” Alec repeated, his voice falling flat.

Magnus shook his head, the grin still apparent on his lips. “It’s not related to he-who-will-not-be-named in the slightest, darling. Surely, you’ve heard of Cupid?”

Alec nodded slowly, still not quite sure he was getting it, but relieved Madzie wasn’t asking him to be a _murderous, egotistical maniac_.

“That’s what mundanes think of at Valentine’s Day. It’s a bit commercialized, but it’s about spending time with the person you love most,” Magnus said. He bumped his knee gently into Alec’s and he felt warmth spread through his body from the point of contact.

“Okay,” Alec said. “I think I get it now. So you want me to be your Valentine?” he asked Madzie.

She nodded, her pout returning as she bit her bottom lip.

“But why are you upset, Buttercup?”

“Because Mommy said that Uncle Magnus is your Valentine already,” Madzie said, her words spilling fast from her mouth.

Alec’s mouth fell open, and once again he found himself staring at Magnus and silently asking for help. He felt lost, with no idea what to say. It certainly didn’t help that he hadn’t even _heard_ of this mundane holiday until just then, he thought.

Magnus held out his hand to Madzie and she took it, wrapping her small hand around his fingers. “Actually, Sweet Pea, we hadn’t really talked about it yet. Officially, Alexander doesn’t have a Valentine at all.”

“Oh,” she said softly. Her pout almost completely vanished at the news.

“Are there any rules about how many Valentine’s a person can have?” Alec asked.

Magnus made a show of thinking, running his hand over his beard theatrically. “Hmm,” he said a moment later. “Not that I can think of.”

Alec grinned. “Well, then, would _both_ of you like to be my Valentine?”

Madzie’s face lit up. “Yes!” she squealed. Alec squeezed her into a hug, pressing a kiss to the top of her cheek. “What about you, Uncle Magnus?” she asked.

Magnus locked eyes with Alec, something gleaming behind the gold. “I would love that,” he smiled, leaning in to press a kiss to Alec’s cheek.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments and kudos are appreciated 💖  
> You can find me on Tumblr and Twitter @banesapothecary
> 
> Happy (early) Valentine's Day everyone! 💘


End file.
